


You know my dear he'll kill me(Arthur)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [12]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Atlantis, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Bro, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Language, Platonic Relationships, Pregnancy, Protective, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - can you write an Aquaman x "Bruce's sister" Reader oneshot, where Bruce find out about Arthur and Reader dating?





	You know my dear he'll kill me(Arthur)

Arthur and I sat in the seafood restaurant we ordered our food

"as much as I dread it we need to tell my brother"

"tell him what? That I love every single thing about his sister, that I want to make her queen of Atlantis, that I would do anything in the world for her. You know my dear he'll kill me"

"my brother isn't like that Arthur he just loves me and worries about me. Only because I'm his little sister. We need to tell him I'll be there with you"

He sighed deeply kissing my hand day's later in Gotham on patrol with my brother. We took out, Black Mask and his henchmen. Bruce and I drove home in the Batmobile I really need something to eat. Then again I would probably throw it up. Thinking of I really need to!

"stop!"

He stopped I jumped out and threw up in the alley. Bruce held my hair back 

"Alfred, remote control the Batmobile back to the Batcave" 

-"yes, sir"

I stopped I used my sleeve wiping my face 

"I'm fine, bat's" 

"there's a Zeta-Beam close by to the watchtower we can get a faster diagnostic there"

"stop being so dramatic I don't need to go to the watchtower. I'm just hungry, tired and" I yawned "need sleep. Frankly you do to"

Bruce put his hands on my shoulders walking me to the Zeta-beam I rolled my eye's. I moved from his grasp

"Y/H/N! You need medical attention"

"bat's it's 4 o'clock in the morning I'm exhausted. I'm going home and I'm going to bed ok"

He folded his arm's he grunted I grinned we went to the Manor and I went home. The next night at the League meeting I sat down by myself waiting for everyone. Arthur walked in he quickly sat down and smiled at me. What did you do?! Bruce came in livid 

"I have not been aware of your relationship with him... Until it was brought to my attention when Arthur called my sister! On a League mission. I'm not going to repeat what I heard! Now Arthur leave and let me speak with my sister alone!" 

Arthur stood I grabbed his arm making him sit down. I stood livid I threw my resignation papers in front of, Bruce. He folded his arm's 

"you know what I'm done I'm sick of you having issues every time I do something for my own life!"

"Y/N! I'm - " I cut him off 

"no I love Arthur and he loves me! We our having our child! With or without your support" 

Arthur stood shocked he smiled

"pr-pregnant you're pregnant? I'm going to be a father" 

"yes" I said crying 

He gasped and hugged me 

"I'll leave you alone to celebrate" Bruce said 

Arthur looked at me Bruce walked away 

"let me talk to him" I muttered 

I walked to him "you promise to never turn your back on me" I said 

"unless you asked me to" he said sighing 

"I'm not asking Bruce I'm telling you to not turn your back on me. I want my children to know their uncle. I don't want to lose you" 

He turned he took a deep breath he touched my shoulder 

"you've been on patrol we should run some test and make sure-" 

I hugged him crying tears of joy 

"thank you! Thank you so much, Bruce!" 

Bruce's P. O. V 

In that moment I realized how much my baby sister has grown up and needs me less. I remember the alley that horrible night I lost my parents. I almost lost my sister and I vowed to always look after her and any man who would want to be her husband would have to have my upmost approval. I looked at Arthur he did a thumbs up. I grumbled I kissed Y/N's head. He better not fuck this up


End file.
